


The Angel of Death

by Death_The_Kidd88



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Dark, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 07:03:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8614294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Death_The_Kidd88/pseuds/Death_The_Kidd88
Summary: Reaper is always seen as the bad guy who kills mercilessly simply for the joy of it as if he had no real reason. Has anyone considered does he really kill without a purpose? is he really the bad guy as people make him out to be? or is he simply a misunderstood person who is out for revenge. After all,it's not his fault that he is a walking corpse who needs the souls of others to continue to live. A certain angel who played God made him that way and now she has to face the consequences of doing so.





	

# The Angel of Death

Gabriel Reyes was a well-respected soldier among the Overwatch team carrying out many successful missions along with Jack Morrison during the Omnic Crisis.

 

When Jack was promoted things became different, he was the favorite one and was always admired for his bravery.

 

He became the face of Overwatch always being congratulated and thanked for saving the lives of thousands.

 

Gabriel was assigned to lead a covert ops team formally known as Blackwatch doing the dirty work Overwatch wouldn't do and it would make it easier to deny blame.

 

Gabriel had to live with that always being undercover, leading assignations, and other cruel things he had to see while Overwatch was the face for hope always seen saving lives.

 

But, that all changed when Overwatch Headquarters was destroyed along with Reaper and Morrison.

 

Gabriel thought he was dead for good after that explosion happened since there was no way he could have survived but he did. 

 

Mercy, Overwatch's angel,and healer, resurrected him from the dead to his dismay but a cost. 

 

She didn't lose anything but Gabriel he did he was the one who paid the price for escaping Death's cold hands for being brought back to life even if he didn't want to.

 

He was a walking corpse who needed other people's lives to survive instead of fixing him he was worse of living then he was dead. 

 

Gabriel left Overwatch after what he became and soon turned into Reaper, the angel of death where death soon followed after he was seen. 

 

He swore to get revenge on Jack, Mercy, and the entire Overwatch organization after what they have done to him. 

 

There was hell to pay and Reaper would make sure of that.

 

Reaper smirked under his masked as he saw the Overwatch logo he wore so proudly was blinking, he knew exactly what that meant.

 

He grabbed his shotguns making sure they were loaded before strapping them on walking out of a burning warehouse where a couple of bodies were spread out. 

 

"I'm coming to get you, Jack, and especially you Angela. I can't wait to see the look on your faces after you see with your very two eyes of what you made me into,"Reaper said in a grim and mangled voice collecting the souls of the dead bodies.

 

-At Overwatch's new secret headquarters-

 

Ana felt a shiver trail down her spine feeling someone was talking about her but simply shrugged it off as she was setting up her office. 

 

She stopped as she picked up a picture of the old team until a certain person caught her eye.

 

"Gabriel...where are you? where did you run off to? why did you leave us? please come back..."

 

Mercy placed the picture on her desk letting out a soft sigh remembering the times she spent with him.

 

Winston soon knocked on the door of her office waiting for her to open the door.

 

Mercy walked over opening the door showing a soft smile,"Hello Winston, what brings you to my office today? are you feeling alright?"

 

Winston smiled nodding,"I'm alright Mercy thank you for your concern I'm simply here to tell you that we are having a meeting today."

 

Mercy smiled,"Alright I'll head out in just a bit I was just finishing setting up some things on my desk. It won't take too long." 

 

Winston waved at her before simply leaving,"Alright then you finish up what you were doing."

 

Mercy walked over to her desk staring at the picture she treasured one last time before walking away. 

 

She turned off the lights and closed the door to her office making her way to the meeting room wondering what it would be about.

 

-Outside of the supposed secret Overwatch HQ-

 

Reaper smirked staring triumphantly waiting for this opportunity to happen,"Finally...the day has come...where all the Overwatch heroes will reunite. I can't wait to see...the team that stabbed me in the back and left me to die." 

 

He went into shadow form quickly making his way inside the "empty" building knowing well it wasn't empty at all. 

 

Reaper made his way to the secret opening that to the underground HQ since Overwatch was still banned everywhere. 

 

He smirked as he was finally in hearing multiple voices which he was familiar with like a certain quirky Brit, a western American accent,a deep monkey voice (it was Winston and he knew but insulted him by calling him a monkey instead of a scientist),and a soft german voice. 

 

Reaper remembered that soft voice all too well, his very own angel or she was his very own angel.

 

He let them pass by before slowly slipping out of the empty room he was in following them quietly to the room they were supposed to meet in.

 

Winston smiled warmly holding a checkboard as he stood in front of the room unable to notice Reaper who was in the very same room,"Let us begin with roll call!"

 

"Tracer," Winston called before getting an energetic reply. "Right here love!"

 

'"Genji,"Winston called out before getting a response. "I am here."

 

"D.va,"Winston called as he was checking the names of the list. "Right here energized!"

  
"McCree,"Winston said looking at the room. "Right here big fella."

  
"Torbjorn?" Winston looked around before getting a reply from somewhere as he was too short to be seen. "I am right here!"

 

Winston took his word for it before continuing to check off the names of other fellow members of Overwatch. 

 

"Did I miss anyone?"Winston said looking through his list as other heroes looked around chit chatting.

 

"Yes....you forgot me...I do believe I am on the list..."A grim mangled voice spoke out from the shadows. 

 

A voice they were very familiar and caused some to quickly to pull out their guns quickly backing away to one side of the room.

 

"Is that reaper I hear?how was he able to get in?" Tracer said looking around as others were looking carefully.

 

A shadowy figure came out of the corner of the room holding his two trademark shotguns aiming at them."Did you miss me?"

 

Winston smirked,"I thought you were smarter than facing so many heroes in one room."

 

Reaper laughed,"I thought you knew that I work best in confined spaces..."

 

Mercy looked at him wishing she had her staff with her, looking around noticing some heroes didn't have their weapons with them.

 

Reaper smirked,"Besides, you missed my name...I do believe my name was on the list...Gabriel Reyes...."

 

The room went dead silent as they heard that name especially Mercy who's eyes widen. 

 

'That name...I haven't heard that name in years...'Mercy thought as she looked at Morrison who was looking at Reaper with more hate.

 

Winston looked at Reaper,"Impossible....how do you know that name? you dare dirty that name with your reputation! do you have no shame?!" 

 

Winston was becoming angrier by the second while McCree simply smirked,"Calm down big guy...I think it's impossible that it's Reyes under that mask but I believe it can be him."

 

Mercy's heart skipped a beat as she heard that, the reaper of death was the same person she had fond memories back then. 

 

Winston looked at McCree with uncertainty,"How do you know?"

 

McCree smirked,"Well, I did work in the same with him back in the when Blackwatch was a thing. He taught me most of the things I know...besides, look at the way he fights. Up close and personally not to mention his skill on the battlefield. It can only be him....and if you want more proof those shotguns are exactly the same Reyes used."

 

Reaper laughed looking at McCree,"I see you still remembered me even after death. I waited so long for this day where all of you would be in one room...I came here to make sure you paid for what you have done to me!"

 

Mercy gulped staring at him his hands beginning to quiver and eyes began to water,please don't say it...or else...' she said in thought since she was unable to speed.

 

Reaper cocked his shotguns,"You left me to die! the very same team I fought with alongside making sure that didn't happen to any of you. I died but I was brought back to life like this. They didn't have to pay the price for that! I did! Do you know the person I have to thank? the person decided to play god and leave me like this? I'll give you a name! It's Angela Ziegler."

 

Morrison decided to speak up,"Don't you drag her into this!"

 

Reaper chuckled,"Why?! she's the one who made me this way Jack! I didn't want to be brought back from the dead but I was brought back looking like this! now, I came here to pick up my payment." 

 

His guns shifted on to Overwatch's angel,"Your soul..."

 

Mercy froze in place as she looked Reaper aiming his two shot guns at his head. 

 

"Over my dead body," Morrison spoke out while the other heroes stayed there in place unable to rush him afraid that he might use of his abilities that will wipe them all out.

 

Reaper smirked aiming his shot gun at him,"Fine have it your way. I was going to pick up your soul too."

 

Mercy quickly ran past Morrison, Tracer,Winston,Genji, and the others before jumping forward surprising the others.

 

"No-!" Morrison yelled out before hearing a loud thud as a body hit the ground. 

 

End of chapter 1.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, guys, I do hope you enjoy this fanfic since I love Reaper and also creating stories. I'm sorry if I'm not the best but I will try my best. Also, sorry if for the grammatical errors you might encounter since this is my first time writing a fanfic like this. I'll do my best to update stories. Also, sorry if I do get somethings wrong here and there I will try my best to correct them. It's been a while since I read up on the story and such.


End file.
